


Finally got it right

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Eddie's an idiot, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Summary: “Then what?” Buck pushes his hand over Eddie’s chest and sits up. “Because you two have been going on these secretive outings without me and I-” he sighs, “-I felt left out.”“Yeah, well, you were supposed to be left out,” Eddie blurts out.He watches as Buck’s lower lip starts trembling and in a millisecond he realizes he said the wrong fucking thing. Again. Some day Eddie’s going to learn to stop putting his foot in his mouth. “No, wait, not like that, Buck, please, never like that. I just had to talk to Chris about something.”
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745209
Comments: 27
Kudos: 515





	Finally got it right

The bed dips and then it dips again and Eddie knows Buck’s awake from all the tossing and turning. He also knows Buck is upset about the whole ice cream incident, but he had to do it that way, he didn’t find a good alternative to put his plan in motion. 

Still, Buck’s upset and they’ll have to talk about it. He just wishes they could talk about it at a more reasonable hour. He feels a warm hand press against his chest and he stills.

“I need to ask you something, Eddie.”

“What is it?”

“You’ve been avoiding me lately. Also, you keep taking out Chris without me for weeks now.”

“Buck.”

“I know we talked about it, but I’ve been thinking and, really, it’s been weeks.” Buck’s voice is soft, almost like a whisper.

Eddie’s scared of himself and the words that might come out of his mouth, he’s going to either ruin this by being rude or spoil everything by being too sincere. “Please, can we talk about this in the morning? It’s two am.”

“I only want to know what happened. Did you decide that I wasn’t enough anymore? Which part of me wasn’t enough? Where did I go wrong with us?”

Eddie turns on the bedside lamp. He needs to be able to look at Buck straight in the eye. “Buck, no. You’re always enough. And I’m not avoiding you. I just took Chris out a couple of times, yes, without you and I know you’re upset about it but most times we just went to have some ice cream, it’s not a big deal.”

“Yes, but it’s something we used to do _together_ , Eddie. And then suddenly, it changed. You changed.”

“Evan, stop.”

“No, Eddie,” Buck interrupts himself and inhales shakily before continuing. “We’ve been together for years and this never happened. So, you can’t blame me if I assumed that you were tired of me, of us.” 

“I know. But that’s not what this is.”

“Then what?” Buck pushes his hand over Eddie’s chest and sits up. “Because you two have been going on these secretive outings without me and I-” he sighs, “-I felt left out.”

“Yeah, well, you were supposed to be left out,” Eddie blurts out.

He watches as Buck’s lower lip starts trembling and in a millisecond he realizes he said the wrong fucking thing. Again. Some day Eddie’s going to learn to stop putting his foot in his mouth. “No, wait, not like that, Buck, please, never like that. I just had to talk to Chris about something.”

“Oh?”

“And I couldn’t have you meddling and eavesdropping.” 

Eddie questions his own brain right now. What the hell is wrong with him? Is he sabotaging himself? 

“Okay.”

Eddie’s heart shatters. He just keeps messing this up. “Don’t look at me like that, I can’t tell you yet.”

“Yet?” Buck blinks repeatedly, confused.

“Listen, it’s two am, I’m not doing this right and I can’t seem to stop hurting you. I’m asking you again, can we please talk about this in the morning?”

“Fine.” Buck tosses himself on the bed and turns his back to Eddie. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

“No, but don’t stay mad. I swear we had a good reason.”

“Fine, but I want cuddles.”

Eddie chuckles. “Of course.” Eddie hugs him from behind and squeezes tight. “God, you are adorable. Just remember I love you.”

“Hmm. Love you too.”

Morning light finds them still curled up together. They shifted during the night but right now they are still embracing each other. Eddie extricates himself from Buck’s hold and begins preparing for the day. 

Buck’s clear discomfort has prompted him to anticipate his plan a few days ahead.

Eddie checks over his shoulder when he reaches their bedroom door to check if Buck’s still sleeping. He walks out and closes the door behind him. He finds Chris with a bowl of cereal watching cartoons in the living room.

“Hey, buddy, good morning.”

“Morning, Dad.”

“Did you do your stretches already?”

Chris nods.

“Good. Listen, after the ice cream incident, Buck’s been a little upset with me.”

“Not with me, right?”

“No, Chris, he’d never.”

“Ok. What’d you do?”

“I may have- no, you know what? It doesn’t matter. I’m going to fix it.”

“You better.”

“So, I think we should just do it today, is that ok?”

“Hell yes, dad. It’s about time.”

  
  


Breakfast is served in a picnic style, over a blanket in their backyard, soft green grass cushioning the plates. Eddie and Chris prepare everything together, working in tandem, displaying how much they care for their family.

“Go get Buck, Chris.” Eddie watches his son leave and starts panicking. He stands and paces around the blanket, his heart hammering in his chest. 

Chris appears by himself a few minutes later. He walks over to Eddie and takes a seat on a cushion.

“Sit down, Dad, he’s coming.”

“Yeah, ok.” Eddie crouches over another cushion and pats on it before taking a seat beside his son.

Buck takes his time to make an appearance, but when he does Eddie feels every single doubt and fear leave his body. Even though Buck’s grumpy in the morning, his eyes are barely open, his hair is completely out of control and he looks completely adorable.

“Morning, sunshine,” Eddie says while serving a cup of coffee from the thermos.

“Mhmm. What’s all this?”

“First of all, I need to say I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well…”

“No, really, Buck, about last night-” Eddie begins, but Buck puts a hand up in the air.

“Are we really going to do this in front of Chris, Eds?”

Chris laughs and reaches to take Buck’s hand. “Just listen to dad, Bucky.”

“Last night you asked me which part of you wasn’t enough. And it broke my heart. It breaks my heart that you, with your generosity and your resilience and your kindness and your loyalty and perceptiveness and your patience and thoughtfulness, you could actually believe that you are not enough. Because you are. You are more than enough. You are caring and gentle and transparent. And I love you. I love you so much sometimes I don’t know what to do with so much love pouring out of me.” 

There’s a big envelope placed over the blanket and a small wooden box over it. Eddie takes the box in his hand and he turns the envelope around, stroking the front where Chris’s written in big colorful letters: ADOPTION PAPERS.

“This wasn’t supposed to go like this, but I guess that just like with every single step we took together, we do it the best we can, in our own particular way. So, I want you to know that all I want for us is an abundance of Evan Buckley in our lives.” Eddie opens the box where two black carbon fiber rings lay beside two similar silicon ones. 

Buck’s stunned into silence and he just grabs the rings from the box, nodding vehemently.

“I want you with me,” Eddie looks at Chris, “we want you with us. Always and forever.”

Chris grabs the envelope and passes it to Buck, “to infinity and beyond.”


End file.
